Defy
by blueray
Summary: Two-shot. HPDM. AU. When isolated from the world for his Auror job, Harry meets Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy criminal empire. If only that were why they couldn't be togeter. All it takes, is one act of defiance.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, one absurdly long oneshot coming up! This could've been a multi-chaptered one, but I really didn't want to start another one when I have 'Crossing The Line' still waiting to be finished. So I just split it into two. Since I was facing a sorta writer's block, I took several circumstances that I or someone I know has been through, added more drama and came up with this! **

**HPDM. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. :(**

* * *

_Sometimes, its about what you want…_

Harry Potter considered himself the unluckiest to have got the worst independent mission as an Auror. He had go to some godforsaken forest in North Britain and set up new security wards in it, and reactivate the old ones as well. At least that meant that some other person had done such a lame mission before him.

"Cheer up, mate" Said his best mate since school, Ron Weasley, "At least you're gonna start off your career on a brilliant note. It's a grade two mission and there's no chance you're gonna screw up ward activation."

Harry sighed, "I know I won't screw up, but I just wanted something more challenging! You have to conduct raids on various dragon keeps in Romania, now that's what I call fun!"

"You're mental, really…" Ron shook his head, knowing he couldn't make his friend see any sense. Even in school he somehow or the other managed to get himself in trouble. It was as though he was a trouble seeker. He got into the most controversial Quidditch matches, blew up the Potion's dungeons almost twice each year, had attended numerous detentions for sneaking out of school, the list of his misadventures were countless.

"Let's go meet Hermione…" Harry said, resigning himself to his fate, "I still have around two hours before I leave…"

Whatever he felt he'd need he packed in a small trunk, he rummaged through his house for a tent, sent Hedwig off to his parents(since it was grade two mission, he wasn't allowed to be in contact with anyone outside of his mission). Piling it all up in a corner, he apparated to the Aurum Pheonix Quidditch club's pitch to say goodbye to his dad and then to his Mum's apothecary to do the same. He then apparated back to his house, grabbed his stuff and apparated to the forest.

The first thing that Harry noticed was how eerily quiet it was. His senses that were used to being assailed by the hustle and bustle of London, reeled from the lack of noise and movement. Throwing his stuff on the spongy grass, Harry looked around, surveying his surroundings. The trees were spaced quite far from each other, moss climbing up their trunks. They were quite tall, as Harry craned his neck to look up, to find that the sky was barely visible through the branches. He picked up his trunk and set off to find a suitable place for setting up the tent. After about ten minutes of walking, he came into a glade, beyond which there was a small stream.

"Perfect, "Harry muttered, pulling out the tent and magically erecting it, "I don't think there's a better place to be insolated from humankind."

The tent was fully furnished. It had a living room with an attached kitchen and a separate bedroom with a bathroom. It even had a miniature Quidditch set, courtesy of his Dad.

Harry set up a small campfire outside; without magic, cause he didn't have anything better to do either way. He pulled out a piece of parchment and enchanted a map of the forest on it, so that it'd be easier for him to remember the areas he'd covered. Setting up protective shields around his tent, more because it was Auror protocol and not because Harry felt it was needed, he started warding the immediate area around his camp. He had been walking for a few minutes and then suddenly-

SNAP!

Excruciating pain shot through Harry's foot as something cleaved through it. Harry's knees buckled and he fell on the ground. Tears sprang to his eyes and he glared at the animal trap that had his foot in its vice. And apparently, the trap's blades were drugged with something as Harry felt his veins start to burn and his eyes feel droopy.

Harry pointed his wand at the trap, shattering it to smithereens. He then pointed his wand at the wound, casting a charm that would make the poison pour out with the blood. After a few seconds, the tip of his wand glowed red, indicating the toxins had leeched out completely. Sighing, Harry mended the wound and got up, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Bloody poachers, "Harry growled, scanning the area for more traps but finding none.

It was getting darker. There was still light, but the dense foliage of the forest made it seem less so. He was almost back at the tent-

A painful howl cut through the air and Harry jumped, wand aloft. Another wild howl and Harry was tearing through the trees, looking for its source. Harry hurriedly pushed himself through some bushed, earning several scratches in the process and then stopped in his tracks.

A pure-white wolf lay sprawled on the grass, a streak of crimson on its left foreleg, which was caught in a similar trap as Harry's had been. The drug was spreading quickly, as shown by the laboured breathing accompanied by soft whines.

Letting loose a string of swear words about poachers, Harry knelt down next to it, dissembling the trap with a tap of his wand. He then proceeded to use the same charm which caused the drug to leech out of the system along with the blood. It was only then did he realize the oddness of the situation. A wolf in these woods? Then he noticed the small platinum earring around its right ear. The most likely explanation-

An Animagus.

Harry frowned but then the tip of his wand glowed red again and he went back to mending the wound. Harry levitated the wolf back to his tent, mind teeming with questions. Using magic to force the wolf to show its human form wasn't advisable considering its already weak state. So Harry decided to wait it out. It was a magnificent creature though, Harry mused, absently running his hand through its soft, silver fur. His Auror side told him to be guarded though, since he was with an unregistered Animagus in a magically isolated part of the country.

Since the wolf showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, Harry started making dinner. And he made enough for two…just in case.

He heard a soft whine and immediately whipped around, right hand gripping his wand. The wolf stirred, slowly opening its eyes, which were grey in colour. The wolf turned its head towards Harry.

Green met grey.

They held each other's gazes for a long time and then Harry spoke up, "Erm…you're gonna have to transform into your human self. In any case, I'm authorized by the Ministry to force you to show yourself if need be since you are unregistered."

Harry thought he saw a flicker of alarm in the grey eyes.

"But you're hurt and I really don't wanna do it. So if you'd please just comply…"

The wolf made to stand a low growl escaped as it immediately pulled the pressure off its front leg.

Harry couldn't help but take a step forward in concern, "If you transform, I could help better with the pain."

The wolf closed its eyes and Harry watched as its body elongated, the fur receded and in its place, sat a boy of around Harry's age. The boy was just as pale as the wolf, with smooth porcelain skin and white blonde, slightly long hair that fell over his eyes in a casual yet impeccable way. The eyes were the same though, two chips of cold grey ice.

The boy looked at the bandage around his left forearm, scowling.

Harry cleared his throat, "Er…identify yourself."

"What are you? An auror?" His voice was strangely mesmerizing. Soft, yet commanding authority.

Harry nodded, "Answer me please."

"I'm Draco…Draco Woods. Me and my family live in a village on the outskirts of this forest. We prefer being aloof from the rest of the wizarding world. There aren't many magical families out here anyway."

Harry sought eye contact, attempting Legilimency(although he wasn't that good at it). A flurry of images, of him and his house, him with two older people, him on a broomstick, a small village. Nothing suspicious or incriminating.

Harry smiled, "Alright then…I'm Harry Potter by the way. Work as an Auror, hence the questions…"

"So…am I in trouble for not registering myself? I mean…even my parents dunno…"

Harry frowned, he was actually obliged to report Draco to the Ministry, but he seemed like a plain village boy. And then, even his Father was an unregistered Animagus once.

"Well…I actually am supposed to, but…its not like you have been doing anything wrong." Harry said slowly, he could almost hear Hermione Granger going 'Harry at least try and follow the Ministry's rules. This is not Hogwarts now! Its your life!' in his head, "But it'll save both of us a lot of trouble if you go and register yourself as soon as possible. "

Draco nodded, unsmiling, "So…you aren't reporting me?"

Harry shook his head, "Not today, no."

"Right. So can I go now? My parents might be worried…"

"Well…I made dinner. Thought you'd be hungry…"

"No thank you. I really should get going."

Harry frowned at the cold and hostile tone, "Oh…okay. Erm, here" He handed him a glass vial, "It's a pain reliever…"

Draco's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and then he nodded, "Good night."

"G'night…"

Draco apparated directly back to his room, feeling a mild jerk midway as the wards around the manor screened his Malfoy blood.

Back in his room, he rumpled the sheets on his bed and threw on a long sleeved robe instead of the now torn black one.

Deception was his forte. Fooling that Auror back in the forest had been one of the easiest though. The guy had been inexperienced anyway.

Draco let out a shaky laugh. He dreaded to think what would happen if he hadn't been able to cover up like that. He'd have to ask his Father to take care of matters. That meant numerous sufferings under the Cruciatus for being such a disappointment. It wasn't easy being the heir to the Malfoy empire. Especially when he didn't have the least but of interest in the dealings of the underworld.

Draco had grown up alone, with his only friends being his Father's associates' off springs. Until around eleven, he was the perfect, obedient son. Then, as his private education had started, and his understanding of the world grew, he started to think for himself.

He was thirteen when he was first subjected to the Cruciatus. At first, he had rebelled even more, but later he found that it was easy to just let go. No matter what he did, things weren't gonna change. He just had to accept reality. There was a limit to everything, even his endurance. He was more subdued now, choosing to passively listen to his Father, not doing anything at all.

Draco held his breath as there was a soft knock on the door, and Lucius Malfoy sauntered in.

"Evening, Father…"

"Why weren't you at dinner?

Draco blocked his mind and said easily, "I'm sorry. I dunno…I just fell asleep…" he gestured at the bed, all the while projecting dark shapes and colours into his mind.

Lucius pursed his lips, "I see. Take care to see it doesn't happen again. Especially tomorrow since the Notts are coming over for dinner."

Draco nodded, "Yes, Father."

"Excellent. Good night, Draco."

"'Night, Father."

Lucius was at the door when he turned around and flicked his wand, "Just to make sure you don't forget…"

Draco felt something sting sharply at the base of his neck. He hastily undid the top buttons to reveal a thin long cut above his collarbone. A drop of blood trickled out of it.

Draco wiped it away, another scar to add to his collection. He healed it, and cast a glamour charm on it.

* * *

Harry sighed, frustrated as he wandered through the forest, activating the old wards and setting up new wards where he thought required. This was definitely not what being an Auror he'd thought would be.

Sighing, Harry decided that it was enough for the day. Sunlight was fading and he still had dinner to make. He marked the territory he'd covered on the map and apparated back to the camp.

He'd finished having his dinner and was brooding with his miniature Quidditch set when he heard his name being called out.

The dinner was horrible. The formality was stifling and Draco just wanted to bolt.

The questions about him, the mundane talk about some huge dragon blood shipment, made Draco feel suffocated. He was practically shoving the food down his throat. The only respite he had was talking to Theodore after dinner about Quidditch. But after that, Draco was excused and he was in his room and out of the manor in no time.

He changed into his wolf form, bounding from amidst the trees. The surroundings were a mere blur as he ran harder and faster. Sidestepping a trap, leaping from between the space between two trees, arching over a log. This was what he wanted, to run free without any damn care. He ran blindly and fast, his feet having a mind of their own.

And before he knew it, he was in the same glade he was the night before. Where the Auror was.

Draco transformed back, frowning. Why had he come to this place? The guy was an Auror and he was the son of one of the most wanted wizard. Plus, his behaviour the previous night had been anything but friendly towards him. Although the Potter guy was still surprisingly courteous

But then, right at that moment, Draco just needed the company of someone who didn't know him, who wouldn't judge him.

Hoping nothing bad would come out of this, he called out-

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

For a moment, nothing happened and Draco wondered if he had shifted.

Then a tent shimmered into existence and Harry poked his head out.

"Draco? Hi…"

"Hi…do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not," Harry was puzzled but slightly grateful at the same time. There was only so much you could with mini Quidditch players.

"Hot Chocolate?"

"Mm hmm," Draco picked up a figure, "You play Quidditch?"

"Oh yeah, I love it!" Harry poured milk into two large mugs, "My Dad plays for the Aurum Phoenixes…"

"What? Hang on…Potter. Is James Potter your father?"

Harry blushed slightly, "Yeah he is…"

"He's an awesome player. One of the best really."

Harry went even more red, "So, how's your hand?"

"Its fine now. The potion really helped…" Draco paused and looked around shiftily, "Thanks…"

Harry waved his hand, "Don't mention it. Then, what brings you here today?"

"I was just wandering about again. Came across this place…was bored, thought I'd say hi…"

"Well, I'm glad you did. I was going insane here."

"Why don't you have a partner or anything?"

"Its an independent mission. Wait, lemme explain. You pass the auror exam, then you become an apprentice. After that come the Independent missions. Then you get a partner and then after that, you get your own apprentice. It's a long journey…"

"I see…"

Harry nodded, "What about you? What do you do?"

"Family business, "Draco muttered, "We trade stuff…"

"Nothing illegal I hope!" Harry winked at him and Draco forced a laugh.

They sat around for around twenty minutes more, making small talk when Draco suddenly felt his Father summoning him.

"Hey, I have to leave," he stood up quickly, "Thanks for the hot chocolate…"

"Err- yeah sure. Hey listen, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Draco said impatiently.

"Since you live in the village, could you me some food supplies. It'll save me some inconvenience…" Harry said hurriedly.

Draco bit his lip, "Yeah sure whatever. I'll come by around again at the same time tomorrow."

"Thanks, Draco"

But he was already gone.

Harry picked up the two mugs, bewildered. Draco…was an enigma. A night ago, he'd been all rude and arrogant and today he had sought Harry all by himself. He didn't speak much, his expressions and body language were always guarded. But he had a charm of his own. An aura that made Harry want to get to know him better. To unravel the mystery. It wasn't a good thing, being taken by someone who he'd barely just met, but then, when did Harry start caring about that anyway.

Draco apparated back to the manor. His Father had called him to bid farewell to the Notts. Now back in his room, Draco was thinking about his meeting with Harry. He knew he shouldn't be associating himself with the guy. There would be hell to pay if his Father found out. But he couldn't help but wonder how easily he'd carried a conversation with him. Generally, Draco preferred to stay aloof and didn't like to talk much. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Harry was the first person he'd met who didn't know about his lineage and hence didn't preplan his behaviour around him. And why the hell had he agreed to do him a favour anyway? Draco didn't want to meet the guy again…there was something about meeting him again that unnerved him. Draco had a very troubled sleep that night.

The next day, Lucius wasn't at the manor. That meant Draco had to stick around the whole day to take care of affairs. Which meant he couldn't go and give Harry supplies even if he wanted to. Not that he needed an excuse…he wasn't going to anyway. It was a very tiring day and Draco collapsed on the bed straightaway at night. His mind had wandered to a certain Auror several times during the day, only to be shoved back on track again. Why was he thinking so much about it anyway? After an hour of tossing and turning restlessly in his bed, Draco got up, frustrated. He ordered a house elf to get him random food materials in a bag. When the elf returned with it, he threw on a robe and apparated to the glade.

He could see the tent now. Draco shook his head in disbelief, what sort of Auror would charm his protection wards to recognize a complete stranger? He pulled the flap open, placed the bag inside and was about to disapparate when his whole body suddenly froze.

"Oh…its you…"

Draco felt the body binding charm lift, "That's some welcome, "he snapped.

"How was I to know it was you?" Harry said, lighting the tent with a flick of his wand, "Anyone entering except me sets off the trigger."

"If you're so concerned about security then how come the shields around the tent recognize me, someone you've just met?"

"I just- nevermind. What's the worse that could happen anyway? Anyhow, thanks for getting the supplies…what took you so long though?"

"Family matters," Draco muttered. He was astonished. What was the worse that could happen? Which Auror in his right mind would say that?

"Oh…I hope everything's alright."

Draco couldn't help but snort derisively, "Oh yeah, absolutely smashing. Anyway, its late. I'd better get going."

"Good night."

"Hn…"

Harry went back to sleep. If anything, today's encounter with Draco had just increased his inexplicable desire to understand him.

Draco scowled, he still wasn't getting any sleep. As he'd expected, meeting Harry had just filled him with an unexplainable nervous restlessness. He couldn't comprehend why he was feeling that way. Hell, he couldn't understand what exactly was he feeling. Burying his face into the pillow, Draco drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Harry waved his wand around in a large arc, activating several wards at once. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. Boredom plus lack of sleep weren't exactly a match a made in heaven. He decided to stop for the day although he was barely out for two hours. He'd end up missing several wards if he worked in such a distracted state.

Harry made himself some tea, maybe he was just thinking too much. Maybe he was trying to make something out of nothing because he had nothing better to do. Ron and Hermione always said that Harry ended up getting in messy situations because he just couldn't stay idle.

He'd come outside then. He settled against a tree, thinking. He perpetually needed something interesting. If he didn't get it, he'd just create it. With these thoughts, he slumbered off.

Grey eyes stared at the sleeping form of Harry through the bushes. Draco wondered how he could just nod off like that, without a damn care. He trotted closer. The guy looked so peaceful while he was asleep. Draco didn't think he'd slept that calmly even when he was a baby.

Green eyes popped open, "Hi…"

Draco stared back coldly, not transforming.

"Er…aren't you going to change back?"

The wolf shook his head.

"Oh…alright then…"

A few seconds of silence, wherein Harry wondered about the oddness of talking to a wolf, then Draco padded over next to Harry and curled up besides him.

Harry blinked in surprise. But then the wolf had closed his eyes, so clearly no conversation was in order. Harry smiled softly and closed his eyes as well, dozing off once more.

Draco waged an internal war about what he was doing. His Father was happy about how he'd handled things the previous day, so Draco was free to do whatever he wanted. Generally he'd go to a quaint little library or something. But today he found himself coming back to the glade in the forest. Then he'd seen Harry sleep with such ease that he just wanted to go and curl up next to him and see if he could do the same.

Maybe Harry had inched slightly closer to Draco, because Draco could feel the heat radiating from him. After a point of time, he lost his trail of thought and sleep overcame him.

Harry woke up when a ray of the setting sun directly splashed across his face through a gap in the trees. He squired uncomfortably, squinting his eyes tight. He opened his eyes slightly only to be blinded by a flash of golden upon white. As he tried to blink away the spots dancing before his eyes, he didn't even notice when Draco transformed back.

"Hi…" he said.

"Slept well?" Harry asked, getting up and stretching.

Draco gave a small nod, getting up as well, "You?"

"Mm hmm. Didn't really sleep well last night."

"Yeah…nor did I…"

The silence that followed was very awkward.

"Come on in," Harry said, wondering whether the answer would be positive or negative this time, "I'll fix us some sandwiches and tea."

Draco nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Midly surprised, Harry walked inside the tent followed haltingly by Draco. He settled himself on the couch while Harry busied himself in the attached kitchen.

Another few minutes of silence followed during which both of them cast around for subjects to speak on.

"You're father has a match tomorrow…" Draco said quietly, thinking that something was better than nothing.

"What? Oh yeah! Against the Silver Serpents. That's always fun to watch. Pity I can't go…"

"Oh yeah…"

Again they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Both of them knew that normal conversation would not take place unless certain things were cleared.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" said Harry when at the time Draco said, "About this afternoon…"

They both paused.

"Well, I have to do the explanation anyway," Draco said, rapidly creating one in his mind, "Its just that things are rocky at home. And I- I really don't wanna talk about it." Draco couldn't believe it. He had a brilliant lie cooked up in his head, but instead he chose the easier way out.

Harry nodded," I'm sorry. Its my fault. It was highly rude of me to intrude."

Draco just shook his head, he didn't know what to say anyway.

"Anyway, here you go," Harry placed a cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches on the table and sat down next to Draco.

"Thank you," Draco stirred one spoon of sugar into his tea and raised it to his lips, "You're quite adept at cooking…"

Harry shrugged, "You wouldn't believe half the things I've learned cause I had nothing to do. Although I could've got much better NEWTs had I spent all that time studying!"

"Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, "You?"

"Privately educated."

"Ah…any other interests?"

"Mostly Quidditch. I actually wanted to go professional, but things didn't work out."

Harry grimaced, "That must've sucked. What happened?"

"Family issues again," Draco mentally slapped himself. What was he doing? Why was he telling all this to some unknown Auror?

"Oh…"

Draco sipped his tea, "You don't play Quidditch?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Won the cup for my House at Hogwarts six years in a row…"

"Impressive. Didn't think of pursuing it as a career?"

"Nah…Dad's already a pro, I wanted to do something different. Being an Auror seemed really interesting and challenging. Although this mission is anything but!"

"What about your Mum?"

"She's a Potion's master," Harry shuddered, "Its really surprising how badly I suck at Potions."

"Was that pain reliever hers? It was really good. Even I find brewing potions fascinating . I do so for my Father…"

"Good for you. Mum never lets me into her Apothecary, she knows I'll blow it up!"

Draco smiled faintly as Harry grinned goofily. The conversation moved seamlessly, with Harry doing most of the talking and Draco listening and adding a few tidbits of his own, but never giving out complete information.

"Merlin! I can't believe you actually said that," Draco chuckled as Harry finished narrating an incident involving him and his two best friends and one Argus Filch.

"Fourth yeah was so much fun!" Harry exclaimed, "And whoa! Look at the time!"

Draco glanced at his watch, "Ah…I should get going now."

Harry nodded," Alright…"

"G'night then…"

"Mm hmm. Night…"

Harry didn't purposely ask Draco to come over the next day. Although he wasn't hostile towards Harry anymore, Harry wasn't sure what would be crossing the line of their bizarre…he didn't even know whether to call it a friendship. So…he'd just wait and see what would happen.

Draco was glad Harry didn't ask him if he'd return tomorrow. For one, Draco didn't know it himself and he didn't want to be obliged to return. He wanted to do so…of his own will. True, he'd enjoyed Harry's company. He didn't even remember how long ago it was when he'd so openly and freely conversed with someone else. But he was scared of the repercussions of his actions. He was afraid of the degree of torture his Father would subject him to if he found out.

The 'if' being the key word in Draco returning the next day. He came after dinnertime and he and Harry sat around the fire, drinking hot chocolate again. Draco gave Harry a detailed account of his Father's match, which Harry was ecstatic to find they'd won.

The day after that Draco came only for around fifteen minutes, that too in the afternoon. His keen wolf senses helped him locate Harry and it was then that he found out what Harry's mission was. He didn't have much time to think about it though, his Father wanted him for preparations for the upcoming Dragon blood shipment. He did return again at around midnight. Harry wasn't asleep, he was just lying outside on the grass, staring up at the sky. The fire had died down. Draco rekindled it and sat down next to Harry.

"What's on your mind?"

Harry shook his head slightly, "Nah…nothing."

Draco gave him a deadpan look, "Don't be such a girl. You're clearly engrossed in some thought…"

"I was thinking about this girl…" It was true, Harry had suddenly been reminded of Ginny. It was a similar night, with stars shining down upon them when they'd first kissed.

"Your girlfriend?" Draco said uncertainly.

Harry laughed bitterly, "Ex actually. She's Ron's sister. It was a good thing that we just sort of fell apart, no ugly fights or anything. That way I can still be on good terms with Ron and the other Weasleys."

A few seconds of silence followed in which Draco didn't know what to say and Harry was too spaced out anyway.

"You're seeing anyone right now?" Harry asked, glancing at Draco.

"I'm betrothed to someone…"

"What?" Harry spluttered, sitting up and facing Draco, "Really?"

Draco smiled in slight amusement at Harry's reaction, "Yeah, since I was thirteen," he let Harry splutter in disbelief for some more time, "Its more like an agreement between two families. I didn't really have a say in it."

"So…" Harry said slowly, "How is she?"

"Pansy? She's horrible, truth be told. I used to try and avoid meeting her somehow. I once had to spend the night with her…where she practically forced herself on me," Draco shuddered at the memory, "I guess that just put me off women completely."

"Put you off women…Oh!" Harry's eyes widened slightly in comprehension, "So then what? You told your parents? How'd they take it?"

"Nah, they still don't know. And I'm still engaged to marry Pansy." Draco didn't add the fact that Lucius would practically kill Draco if he found out that the Malfoy line would end with him anyway.

"But- but that's just wrong. You can't be forced to be with someone you don't love. Its not fair to either you or the other person."

Draco shrugged, "Its pointless to talk about love with me. One night stands with random men picked up somewhere doesn't really count eh?"

Harry frowned deeply.

"You seem to be taking all this really well. So either you're extremely liberal….or you've done stuff as well…"

Harry answered after a brief pause, "My first relationships were with guys. Both ended disastrously. Then in a drunken stupour, I slept with Bill…Bill Weasley…"

Draco arched his eyebrows, "Have a thing for the Weasleys do you?"

"Its not funny!" Harry snapped, "He was already seeing Fleur at that time. I was really messed up after that. And well, when Ron acted like a prat when I wouldn't tell him what was wrong, Ginny came along. One thing led to another…but that didn't last anyway. Something or the other seemed to go wrong each time, but Ginny and I just sort of fell apart. There didn't seem to be any obvious problems, everyone thought we were perfect together. But I- I just felt as if something was missing, that something didn't feel right. And well…now I'm wondering if I'm even capable of sustaining a stable long term relationship."

"Wow, you really are a girl to think so much," Draco commented and Harry smiled faintly, "But seriously, you're thinking too much. If there's one thing I'm sure about you, its that you're a free spirit. The moment you feel something is restricting you, or tying you down, you're gonna get out of it. Maybe that's what happened, maybe you felt that being with those people didn't give you room for yourself. Maybe you felt suffocated in those relationships. In any case, it means that they weren't right for you. When the right person comes along, you won't feel the need to get out. Because that person will understand how you feel and let you be just the way you are..." Draco trailed off, realizing how much he'd spoken. He knew part of what he'd just said came from how he felt. From what he'd wanted, but what he'd suppressed because he knew he couldn't have it.

"Wow," Harry said softly, green eyes gazing wonderingly at Draco, "that was- extraordinary coming from someone who has known me for just a few days. "

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I spoke too much-"

"No no! It was perfect. I'm just unnerved at the accuracy, that's all."

Draco averted his gaze, "I'm tired and its getting late. I'll head back now."

"Oh, alright…" Harry said disappointed to some extent because he was impressed by how easily Draco had managed to read him, "G'night then."

"'Night. See you later…"

Draco was already gone by the time Harry's face lit up with a grin as he realized the change in the parting line.

* * *

**Next week, next part. **

**Reviews are appropriately squealed over. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was done with almost half the forest in the next two days. He knew it would be more if his work wasn't interrupted by the arrival of a certain silver wolf. But what the hell, the Ministry had given him a whole month's time to finish the mission. In that much, he could do it thrice over.

"You'll be coming tomorrow afternoon?" Harry asked as Draco was about to leave.

"I think so. Why?"

"I'm doing the area by the lake tomorrow. I'll pack some lunch and we can have it there."

Draco nodded, "Alright."

Harry beamed, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Draco hadn't spoken all that much since that night. But he hadn't gone back to being all cold and uncivil either. Their conversations had become slightly more personal, with each of them expressing their frank views on whatever topics they talked about. Harry felt that at least after spending so much time with Draco, his desire to know him would be satiated. But it was not so. Because there were just too many sides to the guy! It was as if he never answered anything completely. Always left a bit in the dark. And it was that darkness that captivated Harry.

The following day was beautiful. The sun shone brightly in the sky, with a few wispy clouds. A light breeze was blowing, carrying with it the scent of forest. Draco bounded over to the lake in the middle of the forest, its clear water sparkling in the light. He couldn't see Harry anywhere, but there was a basket and a pale yellow cloth spread out on the ground. He padded over to it, knowing the Auror would return sooner or later.

His Father had asked where he'd been last night. He lied about some astronomical chart he was doing and he needed to check the position of the celestial bodies for that. His Father had been uncertain but had believed him anyway. Draco wondered if facing his Father's wrath was worth coming to meet Harry. But Harry was so carefree and didn't mind Draco no matter how he acted. He hadn't met many people but he knew Harry was different than the rest. Draco couldn't help but be drawn in.

There was a splash and Draco turned his vision towards the lake, from which Harry was stepping out. He was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts, showing off his nicely toned body which was tanned slightly. He spotted Draco and he jogged over, green eyes lighting up.

"You like being an Animagus, don't you?" Harry said, drying himself with a spell and pulling on a grey robe.

Draco transformed back, "Yes, I love it. So, is swimming something you learnt out of boredom as well?"

Harry laughed, nodding rapidly and spraying Draco with tiny water droplets.

"Stop fooling around and get the food out. I'm starving." Draco grinned nevertheless.

"Yes, your Highness," Harry said, bowing mockingly.

"Do not displease us, or you shall be beheaded!" Draco said loftily.

Their mindless banter continued throughout lunch and even after that. Then Draco said that he was gonna turn back into the wolf so he'd be spared the trouble of answering Harry.

"No fair!" Harry pouted, poking the wolf causing Draco to snap at him. Harry grinned, Draco was in a playful mood. A first since he'd gotten to know him.

Harry started putting back the utensils back into the magically enlarged basket. Draco's eyes were closed, Harry wondered if he was actually sleeping or just pretending to. In any case, Harry went about the neighbouring area, activating the secutiry wards.

He returned half an hour later to find Draco curled up in the same spot. So he actually was sleeping. Harry sat down cross legged next to him. He looked so serene sprawled on the grass like that. Harry absently reached out, stroking his silver fur.

What was he doing? What was he feeling? Harry didn't know. But at that moment, it didn't seem to matter anyway.

As for Draco, he just let Harry's fingers lull him to sleep.

They didn't acknowledge it, but they became more comfortable with each other after that. The occasional brushing against each other, a casual hand on the shoulder, knees touching when the sat next to each other. Harry didn't even realize as four more days rolled by. As for Draco, he was helped by the fact that his Father was busy with the dragon blood smuggle and hence didn't pay that much attention to Draco.

It was an odd bond they'd formed over a few days. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They just accepted it as it was, never bothering to actually figure things out. But then, it couldn't be evaded forever…

Harry found Draco already waiting for him when he returned that day. Draco noticed the broad grin on Harry's face.

"The job's done! The entire forest is warded!" Harry explained happily, "My first ever independent job done!"

Draco smiled, "Congrats."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Harry bowed to an imaginary audience.

"We should celebrate, you know. You wouldn't have some drinks in there would you?" He jerked a thumb at the tent.

Harry shook his head, "Nopes."

"Alright. I'll go get some then. See you in a few!" Draco disapparated.

Even now both of them were evading. They knew they'd have to face the issue sooner or later. But both of them preferred later than sooner.

Draco got the firewhiskey bottles by himself. He didn't trust a house elf to do it. And he purposely didn't get any of the more exquisite drinks. He knew they'd be missed.

Harry had nice fire roaring when Draco got back. Harry patted the grass next to him and offered Draco a platter of sandwiches. Draco sat down and took one. They munched on silently for a while as the sky darkened and the first few stars twinkled into existence.

Draco opened two bottles of firewhiskey and gave one to Harry.

"To your first independent job!" Draco said, raising his bottle.

Harry laughed and clinked his bottle's neck against Draco's, "And here's to you for making it so much more enjoyable!"

Draco gave him a lopsided grin. No one had ever actually appreciated him for anything.

Conversation was to a bare minimum. None of them felt the need for any words that night. The forest was uncannily silent, the cackling of the fire was the only sound heard. Harry fell backwards, laying outstretched on the grass. He pulled Draco down next to him as well. They lay side by side, looking up at the canopy of stars scattered above them.

"So," Draco began quietly, "You'll be going home tomorrow?"

Harry didn't answer immediately, he knew where this conversation was heading, "Yeah I guess. My work here is done…"

There was silence for a while after that, then Harry sat up and said, "I'll apparate you to my place. Then you can drop by anytime you want."

There. Harry had laid out his intentions. That he wanted…this…_thing_ to continue.

Draco smiled bitterly and shook his head, "Nah, its better I don't."

And as Harry had expected, Draco had refused…

"Why?"

Draco blinked in surprise at the slight agitation in Harry's voice.

"Why do you restrict yourself so much?" Harry continued, alcohol loosening his tongue, "Why do you restrict yourself from doing what you want? From how you feel? Why are you so cold and secretive? Why- why do you want to end this?"

Draco sat up to face Harry. There was hurt and anger in those green eyes.

"I don't, Harry," Draco smiled sadly, "You don't understand. You're naïve. But then, I guess that's why I like you so much. You've had a great life. Wonderful family. Great friends. You've always gone and got what you wanted. You haven't let anyone dictate your life. You haven't been forced to live it."

He paused, "I'm not like you Harry. I'm ensnared in this life I lead. There isn't anything else I can do except obey my Father. If I try to defy him…even though I'm his only son…if I turn out to be too much of a disappointment…"

Harry's eyes widened, "He- he's your Dad…what has he done to you?"

Draco laughed bitterly, eyes squeezed shut. Harry placed a hand on his knee, only to find it trembling slightly.

"You don't know what its like to be me Harry. What it's like when you can't do anything but accept things as they come…"

"Oh, Draco…"

Draco unbuttoned the top buttons of his robe, baring smooth pale skin below. He then took a deep breath and cast off the glamour charm.

Harry gasped softly as the scars etched on Draco's skin became visible.

"Your Dad did this to you? For going against him?" Harry tentatively reached out and traced a thin scar above his collarbone.

Draco inhaled sharply at the touch because not only did the cut still sting slightly, but Harry's fingers ghosting over his skin sent electricity tingling down his spine.

"Draco, who are you really?" Harry asked slowly, now realizing that Draco wasn't an ordinary someone.

But the next moment he found Draco's lips upon his, kissing him desperately and passionately. Harry's hand involuntarily went up, tracing Draco's jaw line as he found himself kissing back.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, eyes half closed as they broke apart.

"Don't say anything. For once,' Draco's voice was bitter, "For once, let me have what I want."

Harry entwined their hands and brought them to his lips, "I do not understand anything…"

Draco leaned in to kiss him again, "Its better if you don't…"

Harry stirred and his eyes flickered open. His head was throbbing and there was an arm slung across his naked torso.

_A frenzied tangle of limbs as they hurried to get out of their robes and get into the tent at the same time. Bodies intertwined in the overwhelming heat and raw passion. Lips upon lips, skin upon skin…with Draco in complete control for once. His tongue swirled an intricate pattern across Harry's body-_

Harry tore himself away from the night's memory as Draco shifted besides him, opening his eyes and looking blearily at Harry.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

It sounded so stupid.

Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair, " So what now?"

Draco snuggled against Harry, "Frankly, I dunno…"

"Merlin, Draco! Just give me the whole deal already!"

Draco sighed and stood up, "Things are gonna change after I tell you the truth."

Harry shrugged, "Things aren't heading anywhere either way…"

Draco pulled on his robe and handed Harry his, "Okay then. I'm actually-"

The air around them vibrated slightly and both of them swore simultaneously and disapparated.

Harry had blindly apparated to the first place he could think of, and that was foolishly the lake. The vibrations were the wards he set up clashing with another one. Which meant, someone else was checking the forest for…what he didn't know. All he knew was to get out of that place immediately.

He was about to apparate to the Ministry when several people apparated in a circle around him.

"Stupefy!" All six shouted simultaneously.

As Harry fell to the ground unconscious, he wondered what had happened to Draco.

Draco 's heart was beating rapidly. He had recognized that ward. It was his Father's. Did that mean his Father knew about Harry? He couldn't ponder over it anyway, because there was a knock on the door and Lucius Malfoy entered.

One long sweeping look.

Draco braced himself.

"An odd thing happened right now, Draco," Lucius slowly pulled out his wand, "I just warded the forest in which the dragon blood is going to be traded. It's a good thing I did, cause the wards picked up two people. Now what's odd is that the wards actually recognized one of them." His voice was dangerously low, "You knew that the trade was going to place over there. Why didn't you tell me about him? What were you doing there in the first place?"

I knew the trading was going to take place there? Draco mentally berated himself for not paying attention while his Dad and Nott were talking. It was too late for that though. He had to handle the situation at hand or face the consequences…which he knew would be dire.

"I was trying to find out what he was doing," No, no, no, said a voice inside Draco's head, "I- Remember I'd told you I was doing an astronomical chart? I met him then. He's an Auror…" He hated himself for doing that.

"An Auror?" Lucius looked thoughtful, "Does the Ministry know?"

"No! He's just doing his routine work. He's been an Auror for just over a year…"

"I see. And why didn't you tell me about this before?"

Draco gulped, "I was just trying to…make you…proud."

Lucius looked mildly amused, "Oh? Well then, my son, what routine work was he doing in the forest?"

"He…he's setting up wards…"

Lucius laughed coldly, "Wards indeed! What is this charming fellow's name?"

Draco closed his eyes, defeated, he'd betrayed Harry's trust. But if he didn't say anything, Lucius would just torture the information out of Harry. And that he didn't want.

"Harry Potter."

Lucius was even more amused, "James Potter's son? Oh, this shall be very interesting…"

"What- what're you going to do to him?" Draco asked, voice flat but inside he was dreading the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. He's the son of a famous Quidditch player, surely he must be worth something…"

His father was long gone but Draco was still rooted to that very spot.

"What have I done?" Draco whispered, tears streaming down his face, 'I'm so sorry, Harry…"

Harry, meanwhile, had woken up in a decently large room. It was well furnished and the bed he was lying in was quite comfortable. He looked around, the room had no windows and he didn't have his wand on him.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud. He couldn't hear any sounds.

The door of the room suddenly opened and a tall man, with silver blonde hair sauntered in. Harry met his cold grey gaze.

"Draco…?" Harry said stupidly.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Not quite. Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure you must have heard of me. The person you addressed me as is my son, Draco Malfoy."

Harry blinked owlishly. Lucius Malfoy? Of course he'd heard of him. The guy was the most wanted criminal in the wizarding world…but he'd never seen a picture of him. And Draco was-

"No!"

Lucius chuckled, "I never thought my son would be so good at deception. Harry Potter, isn't it? How is your father doing? We never really got along that well in Hogwarts."

"What? How… no…not Draco…" Harry's head reeled under the new information.

"Oh yes," Lucius stepped closer to Harry, who had swung off the bed and was standing now, "He just told me everything right now. I've trained him quite well you see. Now…" Lucius tilted Harry's chin up with one slender finger, "What shall we do- Oh dear, are you crying?" He laughed, high and cold, "Not used to betrayal, are we? Or were you that close to Draco?" He frowned then, "Now that doesn't bode at all…"

Harry slapped his hand away and glared at him, "You aren't getting anything out of me."

Lucius caught his arm and raised it above, "Oh, I don't need to get anything out of you." He pulled out his wand and ran it down Harry's arm, from wrist to elbow.

Harry winced slightly as a blood trickled down on the floor.

"But you're James' son…so I wonder, what shall I do with you?" He gave Harry a smirk, and was gone in a whirl of robes.

Harry sank to his knees. Draco had betrayed him. After everything…after…

Harry angrily wiped away the tears. He had been played like a fool by that bastard. Harry hated Draco. And Harry hated himself. He'd acted like such a fool.

It had been three days. Three days since Harry had been captured. Three days since Draco hadn't left his room. He felt miserable. He knew where Harry as being held, but he couldn't bring himself to go visit. What good would that do anyway? Harry probably hated every inch of him by now. His Father visited him occasionally, asking questions about how they'd met and especially about the nature of their acquaintance. So Harry wasn't speaking and Draco was grateful for that. Because he knew that their stories wouldn't match. And then he'd be screwed. That just made Draco more miserable. Even in captivity, Harry was the master of his will.

"Draco."

Draco jumped at the sound of his father's voice, "Yes, Father?"

"I've been wondering. I could ransom the boy, but we don't really need it. I could kill him(Draco's stomach flipped at that) but I personally don't like murder. I haven't tortured him all that much but he keeps getting insolent by the day. So I think, I'll just keep him for a few more days, alter his memory him and let him go…"

"Why?" The word was out before he could stop himself.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"He knows nothing. He can't do any harm…" Draco said recklessly, "Just…let him go.'

Smack!

"You shall not speak to me like that." Lucius said, his voice low, arm still raised.

Draco touched his cheek, "Yes, Father."

"And tomorrow, you're going to use the Cruciatus on that boy. That'll make it clear what he actually is to you. Worthless, honestly. It's a shame you're my only son."

Draco slumped against the bedpost. A disappointment. That's all he'd ever been. To his Father. To his associates. To Pansy. To himself.

And to Harry.

What was the point of carrying on then?

He stood up slowly, making a decision. He picked up his wand, quietly left his room and made his way to where Harry was held captive.

Draco took a deep breath, one hand on the polished wooden handle and pushed the door open.

"What now? Oh- its you…"

Draco flinched at the cold tone and hostile gaze.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, looking away, not being able to meet those grey eyes. So similar to his father's…

"Forgiveness…"

A pause and then Harry laughed mirthlessly, "You're sorry? You lie to me, deceive me, betray me and hand me over to your father. You're the heir to the largest wizard criminal empire and I'm an Auror. You expect my forgiveness? Wow, your audacity astounds me!"

'I- I had no choice-"

"You never do, right? You've been trained right and proper by your father. So, what were you supposed to do anyway? You haven't kept me as hostage nor have I got inside Ministry information. So, what could you possibly get by- by whatever you did…"

"See! I didn't do anything because I was told to. My Father had no idea. I met you because- because I wanted to-"

"Then did you not make a choice, Draco?

Draco shut his eyes tightly and didn't reply.

"Don't lie anymore. Don't make it any worse than it already is…"

"I swear Harry," Draco sounded miserable, "I didn't think it'd end like this. I wanted to- I- I'm sorry-"

"Don't ask me for forgiveness, Draco. Its all my fault anyway. I was the one who trusted you. So, please don't. It hurts more because I know I won't be able to…"

Draco shut his eyes, a tear sliding down his face.

"Alright," Draco said softly, stepping closer to Harry, "I can see you don't believe me and I don't blame you for it. My Father has no purpose for keeping you here. He'll just torture you for satiating his cruelty, Obliviate you and hope that the Ministry will suspect something and prod so deep into your memory that you'll go insane. I- I acted stupidly today…and well, he's going to make me torture you tomorrow and I do not- cannot do that."

Harry didn't reply.

"Look at me!" Draco turned Harry's face towards himself, glad that he didn't smack his hand away, "When I say I don't have a choice, I mean it! I don't want this anymore, but I don't have anything- anyone else! I have nothing of my own. No one to go to."

Draco smiled, "Meeting you has taught me several things, Harry. I wanted to stay away from you, but I couldn't. I guess I- nevermind. So yes, I did make a choice there and look where it landed you. But I can't see you get hurt just because of me. So…so I'm apparating you out of here. The wards only allow Malfoy blood through. You know nothing, so Father won't bother himself with you anymore. But you'll have to be on your guard from now on. And I'm so sorry for that…"

Harry's eyes widened. His hand reached up to the side of his face, over Draco's hand, "I- How do I trust you on this? How can I be sure you aren't doing because your father asked you to?"

Draco shook his head, "You can't. But for once, you aren't going to have a choice, Harry. I'm apparating you out no matter what."

Harry was silent for a while and then he said, "And what about you? What'll Lucius do to you?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. Guess you've rubbed off on me," Draco grinned, "The only thing that matters to me right now is you. Nothing more, nothing less…"

Harry bit his lip, "He- he'll torture you for days. And how can you be sure that this'll end once you've helped me leave this place?"

"Cause I've been raised to do the same. I know how he functions. Once you're out, it'll all be over…"

"So…I won't be able to see you again…?"

"Its better that way. I've gotten you in enough trouble already."

"Then I don't want it to be over like this!" Harry said angrily, voice rising, "Draco, I haven't felt so strongly about anyone and I can't just let it go!"

Draco gave him an exasperated look, "Harry, you can't always get what you want-"

"Come away with me!"

"Say what?!"

"The only reason you're staying here is because you have no one outside of it. But now you do. You can live with me! You're academically qualified. You say you're good at Quidditch so I can ask Dad to fix up some trials for you-"

"Harry, do you even realize what you're saying!?" Draco's own voice rose in pitch. If he weren't so annoyed, he might've even appreciated what Harry was saying. But it was just too ludicrous.

"I-" Harry faltered.

"No. Talk sensibly, Harry. You think my Father would just let me run off with you? He'll find me and then there'll be more trouble. This-" Draco just waved his arm around vaguely, "should never have happened! It just- mmph!"

Harry's lips effectively cut off Draco.

"So, this should never have happened?" Harry said, sounding colder than he wanted to.

Draco didn't reply. He instead closed his eyes and the scene around them shifted into some grassy field.

"You've defied Lucius once," Harry said, carefully measuring his words, not letting go of Draco's hand, "So make that once worthwhile…"

"What do you mean?" Draco said slowly.

"You're going back to nothing but pain and hurt. You refuse to come with me. Everything just because of one person. But…you can change that Draco. You can stand up for yourself. Earlier, you didn't have anyone else, but now you do. I've barely been with you for a week and yet I have this strange feeling. I- I think I do love you, Draco. And even if things don't turn out right like that, I'd still be your friend. I'll always be there for you."

Draco's chest contracted painfully, "I'd love nothing more than to come with you right now. But you have to understand, he'll find me and drag me back and you as well. Then…I guess he'll just- he'll kill you and make me watch you die. I can see it so perfectly. It scares me, Harry. I don't want it to be like that."

"So you're ready to spend your life in misery…"

Draco shrugged, "I've lived with it till now. Might as well carry on."

"Turn him in."

Draco was sure he misheard, "What?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Lucius. Turn him in. Come with me to the Ministry. Tell them everything. Create a portkey to your Manor. I have it all planned out. You'll be free…"

"You want me to turn in my own Father?" Draco said hesitantly.

"If you can call him that."

"You're insane!"

Harry made no reply, instead apparated them to his house and then back to some grassy field.

"Now you know where I live," Harry said, letting go of Draco's hand, "Think about it, Draco. I'll be waiting…"

And he disapparated.

Draco stood rooted to his spot. His mind was spinning with the words Harry had just spoken. Ahead of him lay a choice, a choice that would make or break his life. But was he actually ready to put everything behind him and start over? Hadn't he wished that everyday of his life would be as the days he'd spent with Harry? And now that he was presented with such an opportunity, why was he hesitating. He'd never really considered Lucius as a Father anyway.

Draco laughed hollowly; he really was a coward wasn't he? He had to decide quickly. His Father would soon find out that Harry was missing. Then, he'd come raging to Draco's room. Now all Draco had to decide was whether he'd be there in the room at that time or not.

Could Draco return to that again when he knew he could have it so much better? Maybe what Harry had in mind wouldn't work out…what then? But things couldn't get worse than they already were.

And he wouldn't have to be alone anymore…

Draco disapparated back to his room.

Harry paced around his living room, waiting. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed. If Draco had to come, he'd have been here already. Harry wondered if he'd gone too far in assuming Draco would turn in his Father.

His head snapped up as a faint pop was heard.

"Sorry it took so long. Had to go back to the manor to get something. For the portkey, I mean…And your wand..."

Harry didn't reply, just stared at him with a stupid happy grin on his face.

"We have to act real fast. He'll set up wards the moment he realizes what's happening."

Harry nodded vigorously, "Yes of course. Must get to the Ministry. Have to take your statement, anonymous of course…but that can be done later. And-"

"Harry,' Draco cut through the nonsensical blabbering.

"Hm?" Harry looked at Draco.

"I think I do love you too…"

The stupid happy grin had become permanently fixated then.

The next few months were a blur for Draco. It all started with the raid on the manor. Within half an hour, a team of the most skilled Aurors had been dispatched via the portkey Draco had created. Lucius had first been arrested on charges of kidnapping Harry, which were later on increased to encompass all of his criminal activity. All his accounts were seized. His associates were apprehended as well. The Ministry never found out who tipped Harry off. Lucius kept on mentioning his son, but the Ministry had no criminal records against him. Hell, the Ministry wasn't even sure if Lucius actually did have a son. Narcissa Malfoy had to be arrested as well, though her sentence was less severe than her husband's. It was turning out just as Harry has said it would.

In the end, it was a good thing that Lucius had never allowed Draco into the wizarding world. Nobody knew who he was. A couple of months after Draco started living with Draco, people slowly started to know who he actually was. But it didn't matter then. The important thing was that the Ministry didn't have anything against him. In contrast, they were sort of grateful. Draco did get onto the Plantinum Moon Quidditch club, and he didn't even have to take Harry's help for that. He never did let his guard down though, lest someone was out for revenge on behalf of his Father, but apparently, Lucius wasn't really liked in the Underworld either.

Things were finally beginning to settle down.

One morning, Harry woke up, got dressed and went down. Draco was already up. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning," Harry smiled sleepily.

"Morning," Draco said and Harry immediately knew something was amiss by the tone of his voice.

"Whats wrong?"

"He- he got life imprisonment in Azkaban." Draco handed him the newspaper, where the full front page was about Lucius' trial that had ended the previous night.

Harry placed the paper aside and went forward to kiss Draco on the forehead, "You alright?"

"I-I dunno really…"

This time Harry kissed him softly on the lips.

"You will be."

_But its always about what you choose…_

* * *

Four years later.

"Hey, Draco…"

"Hm?"

"Its almost been four years now…"

"Mm…four years since we met in that forest…"

"You've put everything behind you, have you?"

"Er…yeah I guess…"

"But you're still a Malfoy."

"What are you trying to say?"

"How would you like it to be Malfoy-Potter?"

"Whoa…"

"Erm…I'd understand if you don't want it to- Mmph!"

"Oh shut the hell up."

* * *

**So, what say? I don't really hate Lucius that much, but well, it was necessary to make him so. Meh…And this does need more Slash, but I just cant bring myself to write an explicit scene -wails- I feel as if I'm outraging their modesty or something! lol **

**And yet again, I think the ending was rushed, but I really just wanted to end it. 10k words? Honestly! **

**At wIthOUt A nAmE, I'd already written the whole fic so I couldnt work on your suggestion :( **

**Reviews highly appreciated(lol I feel like a newbie again...)**


End file.
